


Control desire

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Heavy BDSM, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 一个哥把控制权叫哥弟弟，然后被屑弟弟当成性爱娃娃调教了几天的故事5DV 私设注意 ooc注意父亲节就是要搞老父亲





	Control desire

1  
维吉尔不知道自己从什么时候起，觉着自己需要被控制住。当然他指的是某一方面的控制权。在魔界作为曾经高高在上的尤里森，他跟多的是去控制那些如杂碎一样的恶魔。也许这就是人性融合之后的产物吧。他看着镜子里的自己，头发放下来的瞬间。他想到了一个人。  
但丁，他的胞弟，也是他的半身。彼此以来两个人都是有着很多的分歧。在经历过很大的变故之后，这份血脉里的羁绊再次融合在一起。令双方很是沉醉。  
但维吉尔似乎还不满足于此。他是个恶魔，因为自身血脉以及多年生活在魔界的经历。让他很少展现出自己的人性面。更多的时候维吉尔会用恶魔的思维去想一些问题。比如在某些欲望上面。  
他是恶魔，他想将神拉落到地狱之中，让其不断沉迷在其中。唯有通过某些办法才能使之成功。比如交出身体的控制权。引诱自己的猎物落入到这甘美的陷阱之中。  
他洗干净来到床上，但丁还没有回来。他若无其事的看着书。而此时维吉尔的脑子里都是那样的幻想。  
他曾经也是这么被束缚在那个王座之上，等待着果子的成熟。那棵树对他很好通过树根不断的给早已经破碎不堪的维吉尔不断的补充着魔力。而这个过程中的感觉。至今让维吉尔想起来心里还是有那么一些痒痒的感觉。  
这时但丁回来了。维吉尔依旧看着书。他的弟弟从小就是那种很无理取闹的类型。红衣留着胡茬的男人凑过来看着维吉尔。维吉尔问道了令他讨厌的味道。  
恶魔的血液混杂着汗味，维吉尔很爱干净。他用书挡着但丁的脸，但丁自然明白其中的意思。灰溜溜的去浴室里洗了个澡。自从自己回到人界之后。维吉尔就和但丁挤在一张床上。看上去但丁十分的会玩。但那些千篇一律的方法玩腻了，维吉尔说实话也觉着很是无聊。趁着但丁洗澡的功夫。他拿出一个盒子。那里面都是但丁搜罗来的奇奇怪怪的道具。这些都是用魔界的魔物的身体组织制作的，上面附带着魔法，这样维吉尔就会挣脱不了这些。  
“哇，今天想玩些什么，老哥。”但丁看着维吉尔拿出那个盒子，就明白维吉尔今天来了兴致，维吉尔将书放下说道。  
“我想把控制权交到你的手中。”维吉尔平静的说着。  
“控制权？也就是让我控制你么？喂，你是不是被我那些千篇一律的玩法弄得无聊了。”  
维吉尔没有说话，他看着但丁。但丁想了想说道。  
“既然这样，那我就来个刺激一点的怎么样……”但丁停了一下，就见他被维吉尔一把压在床上。  
“别以为我不敢。”维吉尔说着，用手去触碰着但丁的银发，这么多年的分离让但丁和维吉尔的样貌有了一些区别。  
“那你可别后悔啊，维吉尔。”但丁说着。就见维吉尔将手搭在他的头上说道。  
“你来吧。”维吉尔说着闭上眼睛。  
“做我的doll吧，就一个礼拜。”但丁说着，就将维吉尔宽大的睡袍给褪下。此时维吉尔纤细而有力的的身躯暴露在但丁的面前，但丁笑了一下。将盒子里的皮具拿了出来。一个一个扣在维吉尔的身上。显然维吉尔很乐意但丁去这样做。而他不知道的是，这样做接下来会带给他的是什么。  
“嗯……”维吉尔的手被但丁固定在和大腿一起连着的地方。这样维吉尔不会因为长时间的束缚而感到难过。但丁没有束缚住维吉尔的大腿。这次他是将自己的小兄弟给放了进去。  
“愚蠢……”，维吉尔不知道此时，他身后的小穴早已被但丁开发出了一密道，他那两条修长的双腿被抬到了但丁的肩膀之上。但丁将润滑液给放了进去。  
“嗯……愚蠢……但丁……你就这一点程度么。”显然维吉尔对于但丁这种半途而废的行为很是反感。而但丁没有在意这些。他的小兄弟足够的大。可以不断的满足身下这个看上去很饥渴的人。维吉尔不断的呻吟着。但丁抽插的速度很快。他那粗大的根茎在维吉尔紧实的内壁里摩擦，令维吉尔很是享受，此时但丁注意到他的哥哥，身上开始渐渐泛出潮红。而他那小腹似乎也开始被自己体内的欲望给填满。  
“对了……我忘记了一件事情。”但丁说着，拿出盒子里的口球塞进了维吉尔的嘴里。显然维吉尔不愿意戴上这个屈辱性的东西。反而是但丁。加快了速度。趁着维吉尔开始喘息的时候。这个东西被戴了上去。  
“doll是不会说话的……”但丁说着，他轻轻抚摸着身下的人。维吉尔把头转到一边。他显然不喜欢但丁这样的行为。他的声音在口球的阻塞下变成了含糊不清的呜呜声。但丁知道，这样会令维吉尔更加享受着。看着对方渐渐隆起的小腹。但丁笑了一下说道。  
“那么接下来可是到了睡觉的时间了，为了给你有一个很好的睡眠，我准备了这个。”说着，但丁把自己的小兄弟拿出。维吉尔自然开始反抗起来。但丁用塞子塞住那个被自己射满的穴道。塞子里带着震动的感觉。引得维吉尔的下体一阵的酥麻。瞬间维吉尔的腿不再抖动，他此时成为了一个猎物。但丁是他的猎人，任由其支配。但丁不慌不忙的帮着维吉尔将他的双腿牢牢束缚起来。接着，他将维吉尔的双手反绑在身后。  
“唔……嗯……”维吉尔自然对于来自于身下的震动感到很是不满。他隆起的小腹里的胀痛更加加剧了这样的刺激。而但丁拿出一个眼罩。将他戴在了维吉尔的眼睛前，瞬间维吉尔便陷入到黑暗之中。  
“晚安。我的doll。”但丁说着，亲吻了一下维吉尔的脸颊，便在一旁睡了起来。他不断的触摸着维吉尔的身体，此时的维吉尔完全陷入到黑暗之中。他被但丁束缚着。完全成为其支配的对象。而但丁睡在一旁紧紧的抱着维吉尔。维吉尔感觉到一丝的紧绷。他不由得想要叫起来。而此时他发现自己的声音变得很是微弱。恐怕是但丁在这个上面设置了消音的东西。他渐渐感到下身的震动不再明显。或许是但丁调整的缘故。经历了这些，维吉尔感到有那么一些疲惫他便睡了过去。  
2  
翌日，维吉尔依旧被下身的震动所唤醒。他在漆黑的世界里感到了有光照进来的感觉。这时忽然一阵刺眼的阳光袭来。维吉尔下意识的闭上了眼睛。等他睁眼的时候，发现但丁正站在床边。  
“早上好啊，我的doll。”但丁说着将脸贴了上去。他注意到维吉尔将头扭到一边去。他不断发出闷哼来表达自己的不满。  
“怎么，才开始第二天你就这样了。难道是我昨天招待不周还是……你已经吃饱了。对了我忘记了doll可是不会说话的啊，维吉尔。”  
“嗯……”维吉尔用一个眼刀瞪了一下但丁。他现在身下塞着的东西让他很是难过。他不断扭动着自己的腿。想让但丁将他解放出来。自然但丁没有理会。他是把维吉尔抱起来，带着他到楼下的事务所里。今天是难得的休日，在确定那两个疯女人以及尼禄不会来之后。但丁就让维吉尔待到楼下。红衣的男人将自己被捆缚着的兄长放到自己座位旁的椅子上，将他固定好后。再次按动了开关的按钮。  
“嗯……唔……”显然，但丁调到了最大的频率。这一下维吉尔被那来自于下体的酥麻的感觉再次刺激到。他扭动着身体。但丁在一旁若无其事的看着自己的书籍。任由自己的兄长在一旁扭动着，呻吟着。此时的维吉尔他的身体被渐渐染上了红色。但是他依旧忍着发出闷哼，哪怕是在冲击达到至高点的时候，他也只是发出小声的呻吟。  
“这就对了……维吉尔。昨晚你叫的太大声了。这是对你的小小的惩罚。”说着，但丁不断拨弄着遥控器。而维吉尔因为自己的小兄弟被堵着。无奈的只能感受到肿胀。给他希望此时能有人呢过来帮他一把。此时身体上的刺激不断的冲击着维吉尔的大脑。他的大脑开始一片空白，渐渐的陷入到了幻想之中。  
没错，他现在是但丁的doll，但丁将他当做玩物。而但丁是看着自己兄长的眼睛渐渐的失去神采。此时维吉尔不断的呻吟着，因为口球的阻隔而变成了含糊不清的呜咽，他是在祈求但丁能够施舍他，满足于他的欲望。让他得以解脱。  
“真是的，你的小兄弟还很诚实的嘛。”但丁说着，解下捆缚在维吉尔根茎上的拘束器。已经被小穴里的异物折磨得失禁的维吉尔开始不断释放出粘稠的黄白混合的液体。  
“唔嗯……唔……”自然维吉尔感到羞耻，他将头扭了过去。但丁看着将维吉尔从座位上解下来。抱着兄长走进浴室之中。  
“你看你连这个都不能控制了。”  
维吉尔的眼睛无神的看着但丁。他现在已经彻底成为一个如人偶一样的家伙。他任由但丁摆布着。精疲力尽的维吉尔陷入到沉睡之中。  
再次醒来的时候，维吉尔发现自己陷入到一片黑暗之中，他发现自己的双手被改变了位置。而小腹里依然是有着鼓鼓的感觉。他感受到了来自下体的刺激。  
“嗯……”维吉尔呼唤着。此时他不知道的是，但丁被尼禄临时叫出去做委托去了。他感觉到自己躺在床上。此时下身的刺激没有之前的那么强烈。他的双腿依然被牢牢的束缚着。只是此时维吉尔微微能够感觉到光的存在。而除了下体放电一样的感受外。他还发现自己的胸前似乎也被但丁放了什么东西。  
他很后悔自己挑衅但丁的那句话，本以为是玩笑结果但丁却当成了真的来做了。而他更不知道的是，他在沉睡的时候自己的孩子还没有发现这一切。  
该死的但丁。维吉尔想着。他挪动了一下自己的身体，周围都是黑暗。维吉尔此时听到的只有自己的那含糊不清的声音。显然恶魔的东西让维吉尔并没有感到什么不适。只是他感觉到自己魔法的力量被牢牢的限制着。本来放在身边的阎魔刀也不知道被但丁弄到哪里去了。此时维吉尔的下身还在不断的传来酥麻的感觉。酥麻的感觉传过大腿的时候。他的上身也不住抖动起来。  
“嗯……”维吉尔尽力坐起身子，他换了一个姿势让自己感到舒服。突然维吉尔感到了下身震动的加强。而糟糕的是，他的眼睛被蒙着。这样他的身体开始更加敏感起来。  
“唔……嗯……”他扭动着身体希望能够解开这个束缚。但是他忘记了这个是恶魔的东西。之前那些人类的玩意维吉尔一下就能够解开。他想叫出声音。但他想起自己被口球阻隔着。只能发出那种带有情欲的令自己感到羞耻的呜咽。而下体的酥麻感。他维吉尔整个人都再次陷入到情欲之中。  
此时他感觉到自己被但丁挑弄着情致。但丁不断的在他的身上触碰着。他们是恶魔，不需要伦理道德，哪怕那个是自己的胞弟。下身的小东西振动越来越快，维吉尔强忍着，但情欲的冲击不断的侵蚀着维吉尔的理性。要是他能看得见。恐怕就会发现自己的下身早就狼狈不堪。维吉尔的银发散落着，本能的呻吟此时却变成了带有情趣意味的无意义的音节。  
现在他能做的就只是等待但丁的回来。因为在维吉尔的脑海里，自己的胞弟，也是他的神，可以让他从欲望的地狱之中解脱出来。此时维吉尔扭着身体。身上的拘束器在维吉尔不断的挣扎中发出清脆的声音。而更糟糕的是，他胸前的东西也在不断刺激着维吉尔。他现在就是个沉浸在自我幻想中的恶魔。在情欲的刺激与自我的幻想中不断沉沦着。  
不知过了多久，维吉尔感觉自己被抱了起来。熟悉的声音传到他的耳边。  
“维吉尔。”说完那个人用手在维吉尔的下体不断的挑弄着。现在的维吉尔性欲已经达到了一个高潮，他下意识的扭动着自己的身体，希望抱着他的人能够明白他想要着什么。  
“是想要更多么。贪吃的家伙……”  
那个声音说完，维吉忽然发现自己的眼前出现了一片亮光。等他反应过来的时候已经是躺在但丁的怀里。而他的眼神涣散，显然是被情欲折磨得筋疲力尽。而他不知道。自己的胞弟就在刚才对着自己将刚才他那狼狈的样子给记录了下来。  
“那么，接下来我可要来了宁贪心鬼。”  
“嗯……”维吉尔发出闷哼。任由但丁支配满足自己。  
3  
维吉尔这几天都在被情欲折磨着，半睡半醒之间，他渐渐明白那种感觉，那是但丁的控制手段。除洗澡的时候但丁稍微把维吉尔放松了一下外。其余的时间他都被紧紧的束缚着。但丁也是用各种手段来满足这个贪心的家伙。比如让维吉尔服下魅魔的血液。沉浸与魔力控制以及性幻想中的维吉尔在这样的状态下完全分不清现实和幻想，在一片黑暗之中被但丁当成娃娃一样摆弄着。那样对于维吉尔来说，前所未有的被控制的感觉冲上心头。又再一次陷入到沉睡之中。虽然维吉尔自己的理性告诉他这很羞耻，不过身体的本能还是冲破了理性让情欲占据着维吉尔的大脑。他用这样的方式，实际上也控制住了但丁。而谁都不会想到这个魔界中的曾经的王，现在却成为了那个传奇猎人手里的玩偶，被他玩弄到几乎只剩下身体欲望的本能。  
他发现自己的老哥现在完全成了自己手里的玩偶，那种带着情欲色彩的玩意不断蚕食着但丁的理性。他抱着维吉尔将他放到自己的床上。  
“唔……”显然但丁的粗暴行径对于维吉尔来说很是无礼，残存的最后的理性让维吉尔想要说话。可被口球压回去的声音让维吉尔现在只得用眼神和低沉的闷哼来警告但丁不要太得寸进尺。  
“好了……明天你就可以解放了，而且你也太贪心了，维吉尔。”但丁轻声说着看着维吉尔。床上被绑着的人而将头偏了过去。他发低沉的无意义的音节，像是愤怒的猛兽警告着但丁不要接近。  
他下身那个小小的东西在早已经被移出。现在的维吉尔感到有那么一些疲倦。这几日不断的来自于大脑情欲的折磨让他现在下身，那个隐秘的小学不断的张开着。像是在宣告着自己被控制的欲望。他回想起自己在魔界是时候也是有着这样的经历，维吉尔把这个当做耻辱。而没想到被那些恶心的怪物控制过的感觉，却成为让维吉尔心里痒痒的快感。在人类的世界里，这种东西叫做“上瘾”。  
被但丁这样玩弄令维吉尔很是不悦，但是他诚实的身体不得不让这个禁欲的人开始展露出自己的本性。他渴望被爱，哪怕他曾经是魔界高高在上的王者。他也需要那个能够支配他的人。  
维吉尔感觉到，自己的下身再次被自己胞弟那巨大的根茎填满着。相比较前几天的不悦，这次他的下身好像接受了这一切，他现在感觉到自己很喜欢那样的感觉。被口球堵住的嘴里开始发出那种带着情趣的呻吟声。这令但丁起了兴致。他用手撩拨着自己兄长的头发说道。  
“我要开始了，老哥。”说着，但丁将维吉尔的腰拖着。他那修长的大腿被搭在但丁的肩膀上午。但丁深吸一口气，对着那个地方用力的挺近。此时的维吉尔被但丁突如其来的举动弄得很是难过。无法正常喘息的他只得发出一阵尖锐的含糊不清的呜咽。而他的身体开始渐渐的泛起红晕。维吉尔不想看到这个。他将头扭了过去，但下体的酥麻感还是让他再一次陷入到情欲之中。  
“唔嗯……唔……”维吉尔被身上的人儿抽插得几乎快要窒息过去。他的眼神此时早已经开始呆滞起来。但丁再次将自己的情欲释放出去，因为这是最后一天。明天等他醒来将维吉尔解放的时候，他知道自己的兄长将会把自己当成神。而作为神的祭品，维吉尔现在很享受这样的感觉。他的身体随着但丁的进出而配合着，无法说话的嘴发出含糊不清的带着淫靡的声音。这几日的接触让但丁不由得觉着有些想要得到的东西终于来到了。  
那就是对于维吉尔的控制，他们是恶魔彼此之间都是很贪心的。健壮的肉刃不断的在维吉尔那早已被调教得舒适的肉壁摩擦着。而维吉尔似乎也沉醉在其实。二人彼此相互索取着，肉体撞击的声音交杂着含糊不清的闷哼。此时但丁终于得以将自己的欲望发泄到维吉尔的世界里。  
“唔……嗯……”维吉尔再次感觉到自己的下体的鼓涨，隆起的小腹让维吉尔不由得发出一身闷哼，随之而来的又是那个小东西带来的振动的快感。他发出一阵小声的呜呜声。就感觉到自己再次陷入到黑暗之中。  
“现在是睡觉时间了，晚安。”说着但丁轻轻用手抚摸着维吉尔脸上被口球的皮带绑缚着的脸颊。将怀中的人儿抱在怀里。  
“唔嗯……”维吉尔也是小声发出闷哼。下身的刺激还在不断。或许因为太累的缘故。维吉尔渐渐的失去意识睡了下去，他无意识的不断发出微弱的呜呜的叫声。那一夜他一直在但丁的怀里抖动着。在沉睡之前，维吉尔期待着明天的到来。  
翌日的阳光透过百叶窗洒进屋子里。维吉尔依然被身下的振动唤醒。他睁开眼睛。看到的是自己正躺在床上，昨夜无意识的折磨让维吉尔很是疲倦。但自己身上所有的拘束被但丁解放的一刻。他趴在但丁的怀里睡了过去，此时维吉尔感觉到如释重负，而在他的心里，但丁完全成为了自己的神明。不过但丁却笑了一下说道。  
“好了，欢迎回来我的老哥。”  
尼禄见到父亲的时候他在事务所的楼下看书，他是过来找但丁有事的。  
“哟，小鬼今天有什么大买卖过来啊。”  
“我听说前几天父亲有些不舒服，所以过来看看。”  
“我现在好多了，谢谢你的关心尼禄。”维吉尔看着书说道。而尼禄却注意到维吉尔不住的扭动着自己的身体。那微小的举动还是让年轻的恶魔猎人起了疑心。  
“这样？”尼禄想着走到但丁的房间里。房间早就被清理过，这个孩子此时也不会想到前几天，自己的父亲在这个房间里被当成但丁的玩偶度过了怎么样的几天。忽然尼禄注意到上面放着的一台手机。那个手机看上去是但丁的。从那里面尼禄看到了一些东西。  
他的父亲维吉尔被口球堵着嘴发出含糊不清的带着情欲的呜呜声。被但丁玩弄着，维吉尔的下身被塞的满满的，他不断扭动着。眼神看上去很沉醉于此。  
“那个，尼禄你看见我的手机了么。”但丁问道，这个时候，尼禄一把将但丁的手机砸给了但丁然后给了但丁一拳。  
“你个老混账东西，你们到底这几天在干什么啊？”  
闻声而来的维吉尔看着被打倒在地的但丁是笑了笑。没想到自己也被尼禄这小子一拳揍倒在地上。  
尼禄……”维吉尔感到一阵的疼痛，而他注意到，尼禄看着他们比了个中指就很快跑了下去。


End file.
